Loving You
by ZmCa
Summary: [Sequel; "As We Kiss Goodbye"] "Kutekankan, aku tidak akan mengkhianati Jaejoong."


_**Warning : OOC, AU, Boys Love, Death chara, Pitiful!Yun**_

_Rate : T_

_Disclaimer : Themselves_

**.**

* * *

.

Yunho pusing. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah menghadapi Jaejoong yang menangis meraung dalam dekapannya. Dengan brutal Jaejoong mencengkram bajunya bahkan mencakar beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Bukan... Jaejoong bukan marah pada Yunho. Pria itu hanya kesakitan. Jantungnya begitu sakit seperti ada yang mencengkramnya dengan keras. Dia hanya melampiaskan semuanya kepada Yunho. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur dia tidak mau menyakiti Yunho. Hanya saja kekasihnya selalu menawarkan diri untuk menerima rasa sakit yang dideranya.

"Sakit, Yun... sakit," tangis Jaejoong. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan sakit, namun bukannya hilang, rasa perih itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yunho? Pria itu sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dalam sunyi dia ikut menangis bersama kekasihnya. Melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti ini membuatnya benar-benar terluka. Dia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jaejoong.

Sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu Yunho menelfon ambulans. Dia yakin dirinya tidak sanggup menyetir dan melihat Jaejoong meronta kesakitan di sebelahnya. Lagipula Jaejoong membutuhkannya untuk terus menenangkan dan mendekapnya.

"Jangan menangis, Jae. Kau akan semakin sakit," Yunho tidak bisa membendungnya. Dia menangis agak lebih keras sehingga membuat suaranya bergetar. Manusia mana yang tega melihat orang yang paling dicintainya berada di ambang kematian seperti ini?

Namun walaupun sudah hampir sekarat, Jaejoong tetap menuruti apa yang Yunho katakan. Dia mengatupkan mulutnya sendiri menahan isakan. Sekarang hanya air matanya yang mengalir deras untuk menunjukan seberapa besar penderitaanya.

Dan ini membuat Yunho semakin tidak tega. Dia mulai mengecupi pelipis dan dahi Jaejoong berkali-kali. Membisikkan kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menenangkan.

"Akh..."

Pada akhirnya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya. Bibirnya kembali terbuka dan merintih. Rasa sakitnya sekarang lebih dasyat. Membuat tubuhnya lemah dan kepalanya pening.

"Sakit sekali," lirih Jaejoong disela tangisannya.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho menunduk dan meraup bibir Jaejoong. Tidak bisa mendengar isakan kekasihnya. Sungguh dia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Itu sangat menyakitinya.

Jaejoong yang sudah lemas karena terlalu banyak menerima rasa sakit hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Tentu dia masih menangis karena denyutan di daerah dada kirinya semakin nyeri. Namun dia membiarkan Yunho menciumnya dalam.

Bibir Yunho menghisapnya pelan. Benar-benar lembut seolah dirinya adalah kaca tipis yang rapuh. Namun disela ciuman mereka Jaejoong merasakan bahwa ada tetesan lain mengenai wajahnya. _Air mata Yunho._

Tangan Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Berusaha menenangkan pria cantik itu dengan ciuman dan elusannya. Dan benar saja, tak lama tangisan Jaejoong reda.

Yunho sangat bersyukur isakan Jaejoong terhenti. Namun tak lama dia merasakan ada yang janggal. Walaupun sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam membiarkan Yunho menciuminya, tapi tadi Yunho dapat merasakan nafas Jaejoong menerpa wajahnya.

Dan kini hembusan angin yang menerpanya menghilang. Yunho membuka matanya dan semuanya terasa kosong. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap wajah Jaejoong.

Wajahnya pucat dan matanya terpejam. Dan yang lebih parah, Yunho tidak bisa merasakan pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun itu bernafas.

"Jae?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Loving You**

_-Z-_

**.**

_**YunJae Fanfiction  
**_[Sequel; As We Kiss Goodbye]

**.**

**Playing : Kiss Shita Mama Goodbye – Tohoshinki**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kau terbangun. Dengan keringat membasahi kaus putih polosmu. Mimpi buruk dari kenangan lama.

Tanganmu meremas kasar rambut tebalmu. Kejadian itu sudah hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun itu terlihat jelas. Terlalu jelas malahan. Membuatmu frustasi, membuatmu hampir gila. Tidak ingin berdiam terlalu lama, kau memilih untuk segera bangun. Memulai aktifitas seperti biasa. Membuat dua cangkir kopi, la—

Tunggu. Pergerakanmu terhenti di depan kalender. Menatap tanggal hari ini.

"15 April?" bibirmu berucap getir.

15 April. Tanggal dimana dia meninggalkanmu selamanya. Dan lagi-lagi air mata itu memaksa turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Chun, hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk kerja, bi—" sebelum kau lanjutkan perkataanmu, sahabatmu langsung mengerti.

"Oke, tenang saja. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil tetap sibuk dengan dokumennya. Tanpa memandangmu.

Kau terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sahabatmu. Perlahan kau mengigit bibir dalammu menahan denyutan dalam dada, "Hari ini tanggal 15 April."

Seketika pergerakan Yoochun terhenti. Memproses ucapanmu.

"Aku mau menemani Jaejoong," lanjutmu lagi.

Dan ucapanmu tentu membuat kalian menjadi canggung, "Baiklah," balas Yoochun pada akhirnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun padamu.

"_Gomawo_. Kau baik sekali," ucapmu dengan tawa terpaksa, lalu meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian di ruangannya.

Setelah memastikan kau tidak ada lagi, Yoochun memutar bangkunya memunggunggi pintu masuk. Katakanlah dia cengeng atau apapun. Memang dari dulu dia sudah terbiasa dipanggil _'crying baby'_. Jadi, bukan salahnya jika sekarang dia menangis. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan melihat sahabatnya semakin _'gila'_.

"Jae-_hyung_..." bisik Yoochun pelan, "_Dorawa_." [_Dorawa_:Kembalilah]

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-_ah_!"

Kau menoleh pada rekan kerjamu yang baru. Kau baru keluar dari ruangan Yoochun saat dia menyapamu.

"Selamat pagi, Hiro-_ah_," balasmu singkat dengan senyuman kecil yang dapat membuat rekan kerjamu tersenyum malu.

Dan lihatlah. Senyumannya mirip sekali dengan Jaejoong saat kau sedang merayunya. Dan seketika kenangan lama itu membuat kepalamu sedikit pusing.

"Yunho-_ah_. Apa nanti kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanyanya malu-malu sambil memilin ujung bajunya. Segera kau melontarkan senyuman permintaan maaf, "Aku sudah berjanji dengan seseorang. Maaf..."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapmu. Dengan mata yang persis dengan milik Jaejoong, "Sudah ada janji? Dengan siapa?" tanyanya mengebu-gebu.

"Dengan Jaejoong."

Hiro menelan ludahnya susah payah saat mendengar jawabanmu. Dia tertawa canggung lalu mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, "Baiklah, kalau begitu lain kali saja. _Annyeong_, Yunho-_ah_," dia melambaikan tangan padamu sambil beranjak pergi.

Dan kau hanya bisa diam melihat kepergiannya.

Hiro adalah pekerja baru di kantormu. Fisiknya hampir seratus persen menyamai Jaejoong, bahkan suaranya pun begitu. Perbedaannya jika Jaejoongmu memiliki tahi lalat di bawah matanya, namun Hiro tidak. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, sifat Hiro hampir mirip dengan Jaejoong.

_GREP_

Segera kau mencengkram dadamu sendiri. Merapalkan nama Jaejoong berkali-kali saat kepalamu terisi dengan kehadiran Hiro tadi.

'_Tidak boleh... Jung Yunho, kau tidak boleh mengkhianati Jaejoong.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sebuket bunga dan satu album foto di tanganmu. Kau duduk di atas tanah, bersandar pada nisan kekasihmu. Ini masih jam sepuluh pagi, namun kau sudah hampir satu jam duduk disana.

"Hey Jae... masih ingat dulu kau sangaaat menyukai Sisqo? Aku membeli albumnya kemarin. Semua lagunya sudah kupindahkan dalam ponselku. Kau ingin dengar, hmm?" tanyamu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, kau mengeluarkan ponselmu dan memutar lagu yang dulu sangat disukai kekasihmu.

_**Even though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool**_

Kau membuat volumenya menjadi maksimum lalu membuka album foto yang kau bawa, "Aku menemukan album ini sebulan yang lalu. Kau menyembunyikannya di bawah ranjang, hmm?"

_Kau tertawa sendiri. Kau tersenyum sendiri_. Apakah itu tidak menyedihkan?

_**All of the women, all the expensive cars  
All of the money don't amount to you**_

"Lihat. Seharusnya sejak lama aku menemukan album ini. Aku baru tahu kau suka sekali mengabadikan momen kita berdua," ucapmu ringan sambil membolak-balik album yang penuh dengan foto kalian berdua.

_**So I can make belive I have everyting  
But I can't pretend that I don't see**_

"Hahaha, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan fotoku sedang makan? Sepertinya kau tidak pernah membawa kamera ke ruang makan, iya kan, Jae?" kau menoleh ke belakang.

_Kosong_

Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali nisan kekasihmu. Sejenak tadi kau sempat lupa bahwa dia telah pergi selamanya.

_**That without you,  
my life is Incomplete**_

Lagi-lagi perasaan rindu yang mematikan itu menyeruak. Kau mendekap album itu dan perlahan mulai menangis lagi.

_Bahkan menangispun kau sendirian. Kau sangat menyedihkan, Jung._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya kau merasa terganggu saat tiba-tiba Yoochun mengajakmu untuk bertemu sedangkan hari itu kau sudah berjanji untuk menemani Jaejoong seharian.

Kau melihat Yoochun mengetuk-ngetuk meja tidak suka saat melihatmu datang, "_Hyung_! Kau telat satu jam. Kita sudah berjanji bertemu jam 7, kan?"

"Aku harus pamit pada Jaejoong terlebih dahulu, Chun," desahmu, "Seharusnya kau membiarkanku seharian ini menemaninya."

Walaupun menerima nada tidak suka darimu, sebenarnya Yoochun sangat bersyukur kau datang. Dia tidak ingin kau terus berdiam diri dan mengoceh sendirian di makam Jaejoong seharian penuh. Yoochun tidak akan mengulang kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu ketika kau pertama kali mengalami satu tahun kehilangan kekasihmu.

Tanggal 16 April dua tahun yang lalu kau ditemukan Hiportemia karena terus terdiam di makamnya. Tidak perduli saat itu hujan turun lebat, kau malah tampak asyik berbicara sendiri. Beruntung Yoochun menemukanmu. Kondisimu sangat payah saat itu. Ocehanmu sudah tidak jelas dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk. Seluruh tubuhmu basah dan membuat Yoochun kelimpungan. Dan kabar bahwa kau sudah disana sejak satu hari sebelumnya, membuat Yoochun merasa bersalah.

Yoochun tertawa terpaksa lalu mempersilahkanmu duduk, "Aku benar-benar kesepian, _hyung_. Kau harus menemaniku," ucapnya manja. Sedangkan kau terpaksa mengiyakan.

Sebagai sepasang sahabat, kalian memulai pembicaraan dengan hal-hal ringan. Tertawa-tawa sambil memakan snack di atas meja. Sampai tiba-tiba Yoochun berceletuk, "_Hyung_, Hiro sudah sangat baik padamu. Bahkan rela memberikanmu 'segalanya'."

Kau memandang sahabatmu tajam, "Maksudmu?"

Yoochun mengela nafas saat berusaha menghadapimu, "Hiro sangat mencitaimu, _hyung_. Lagipula, dia sangat mirip dengan-_**nya**_. Tidakah kau berfikir untuk mengantikkan-_**nya **_dengan Hiro?"

Kau memandang Yoochun tidak percaya. Seluruh tubuhmu terasa panas, "Maksudmu menggantikan Jaejoong dengan Hiro?"

Yoochun mengangguk samar dan itu langsung membangkitkan amarahmu. Dengan kasar kau memukul Yoochun, "Aku tidak akan mengkhianati Jaejoong!" kau membentak, bahkan memukul sahabatmu, hanya untuk membela orang yang sudah meninggal.

"Kau gila!" balas Yoochun tidak mau kalah. Dia memukul rahangmu hingga kau terjatuh, "Sampai berapa tahun lagi kau mau seperti ini?! Jae-_hyung_ sudah tidak ada, Yun!" ucapnya frustasi menghadapimu. Pria itu kembali menangisimu. Menangisi kebodohanmu.

Namun kau tidak menjawabnya. Kau malah menangis dalam diam. Terserah orang mau mengejekmu karena masih mencintai orang yang sudah meninggal. Karena pada dasarnya kau sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus perasaan itu.

Tidak perduli beratus-ratus orang mengantri untuk memberikanmu cinta yang baru, kau tetap tidak bisa membuka hati. Seseorang telah mengambil hatimu dan menguburnya.

"Chun," ucapmu begitu serak. Mendongak berusaha menatap sahabatmu yan tengah berurai air mata, "Kutekankan, aku tidak akan mengkhianati Jaejoong. Dia telah mencintaiku sampai mati. Sekarang giliranku untuk mencintainya sampai aku mati."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ups, ternyata _**'As We Kiss Goodbye'**_ ber_sequel_. Hahaha, komentar?


End file.
